


The Tipping Point

by ShadamySomeday



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kissing, all characters are adults, knuxouge is briefly mentioned, not sonamyshad, sonally is also briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadamySomeday/pseuds/ShadamySomeday
Summary: Sonic and Shadow are debating about who’d be a better boyfriend. Sonic calls Amy over as a judge, assuming it’ll give him an advantage. Things don’t go as expected. Shadamy.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	The Tipping Point

Amy piled a plate high with her freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. _I’ll have to thank Rouge again later for letting me use her kitchen_. _Sonic **loves** these._ Her mouth watered at the aroma. Even she had to admit she’d outdone herself this time. She smiled. _Tonight’s the night. I can feel it!_ She twirled excitedly and hung up her apron. _This’ll be the tipping point I’ve waited years for!_

Through the entrance to Rouge’s kitchen, Amy could hear some of the conversation coming from the living room. She could hear Sonic’s heroic voice as he bickered with Shadow about something. Amy caught a few words, like “dating” and “boyfriend” and “romance.” Her ears immediately perked up. She adjusted her blouse and shorts, then hurriedly yanked out her hair tie and ran her fingers through her shoulder-length quills so she could look her best. She left the kitchen with the plate of cookies just in time to hear Rouge’s sultry voice reply with, “Sorry, boys, but I’m spoken for. I don’t think Knuckles would like that too much...although, I do like seeing him all riled up sometimes.”

Amy approached them. “Cookies are done, everyone!” Sonic and Shadow looked up from the couch where they were sitting, and Rouge glanced over her shoulder in the recliner across from them. Amy placed the cookies on the coffee table.

“Aw, sweet!” Sonic interjected before she could say anything else and started shoving cookies into his mouth. Immediately, he stopped, let out an unpleasant noise, and started fanning his mouth with his hands. “Hot! Too hot!” he managed to cry out past the cookies.

Amy and the others laughed. She crossed her arms and smiled fondly. “They’re fresh out of the oven, Sonic. What did you expect?”

Sonic smiled sheepishly around the cookies and swallowed them with difficulty. “I can’t help it, Ames. Your cookies are the best in the world!”

“Oh, Sonic!” She put a hand over her heart and sat next to him on the couch. “Thank you so much!”

“He’s right.” Shadow’s voice came from her left side, and she turned to face him. “I don’t strictly _have to_ eat, but I’ll always be grateful to Professor Gerald for giving me the ability anyway, just because it allows me to enjoy the things you bake.” He plucked two cookies from the plate and started eating more carefully than Sonic, keeping eye contact with her in a manner that was probably too serious for talking about cookies.

She met his neutral stare with a grin, brimming with happiness. She linked arms with both Sonic and Shadow and pulled them closer to her on the couch. “You guys are the best, you know that? You’re both so sweet!”

Shadow didn’t try to pull away, but Sonic started squirming pretty quickly. He soon broke her hold and brightened up. “Hey! I’ve got an idea!”

Amy hid her disappointment. “What?”

“Amy should be the judge!”

Rouge scoffed. “Stacking the deck so soon, Sonic?”

Amy frowned. “What are you guys talking about?”

She turned toward Shadow as she disentangled her arm from his, and he responded. “Sonic and I are debating about who’d make a better boyfriend.”

“Really?” She tilted her head. “I can see Sonic arguing about that, but you?”

Shadow leaned back against the couch. “Of course. I have a romantic side too, you know.” He ate his second cookie, and she scratched her chin.

“Hmm...I hadn’t thought about that.”

“Well, you’ll have to think about it if you’re judging this,” Rouge pointed out. “I’d do it myself, but...” She glanced at the ring on her finger, then looked back at Amy.

Amy grinned lopsidedly. “Yeah, that’d be kind of weird.”

“So what do you say, Amy?” Sonic chimed in, drawing her attention. “I trust your judgement.” She giggled at the wink he gave her.

“Now hold on,” Rouge countered, laughing a little. “That’s hardly fair, Sonic. You can’t just ask her to answer the question straight up like that, and Shadow hasn’t even agreed.”

“I’m fine with it.”

Everyone turned to look at Shadow, and he shrugged. “I’m always up for a challenge, and Sonic needs all the help he can get if he wants to keep up with me.” His smirk was playful.

Sonic sucked in air through his teeth and smiled right back. “You’ve got jokes, Shadow, but it’ll take more than talk to win this one.”

“Oh, I’ve got more than jokes.” Shadow was still grinning, but his gaze was on Amy. Her eyes widened a little.

Sonic didn’t seem to notice. “Yeah? Like what?”

Shadow opened his mouth to respond, but Rouge cut him off. “Oh, my _GOD—_ Amy, these two have been at this _all night._ Put me out of my misery before I get a migraine.” She rubbed her temples.

“This is turning into a real competition, isn’t it?” Amy giggled. “Sure. I’m up for it. This sounds fun!”

“That’s my best girl!” Sonic gave her a thumbs-up and flashed a winning smile. She preened at the nickname. He’d started calling her that a few months ago. It was one of the first signs she’d picked up on that made her wonder if his feelings toward her were finally changing.

“Bribing the judge with cute nicknames won’t get you anywhere.” Shadow’s tone was teasing.

“OKAY! Great,” Rouge jumped in. “That’s enough bickering from you two. Now, Amy’s the judge, so I’ll make the rules. Sound alright?” The other three nodded. “Good, good. Now...” She sighed and pressed her fingertips together as she thought. After a moment, she nodded and sat up. “Alright. I’ll ask you two questions about dating or suggest you try...certain things,” she suggested, glancing between Sonic and Shadow. Sonic made an intrigued sound. Rouge ignored him. “And Amy chooses a winner after each one. Try to stay objective, alright, hon?” she admonished, tilting her head toward Amy. She nodded and smiled eagerly in response, and Rouge nodded, satisfied. “Best three out of five. Does that sound good to everyone?” They nodded and gave noises of assent. Rouge took in a deep breath and let it out, laughing as she did so. She closed her eyes and shook her head, pressing the fingertips of her hand to her forehead. “This is absolutely ridiculous...but it’s still better than listening to you two argue all night. I don’t want to hear any whining,” she snapped. It was a command, not a suggestion. Sonic crossed his arms, and Amy snickered. Shadow just shrugged. Amy thought she saw the ghost of a smile on his face.

Before she could see enough to confirm that, Rouge clapped her hands once. “Great! Now, for the first round...let’s try something innocent, like...” She pursed her lips, then smiled. “How would you wake a girl up in the morning? Shadow, you go first.” Sonic looked like he wanted to object, but Rouge gave him a stern look, as if to enforce her “no whining” rule, and he shut his mouth and sat back again.

Amy turned to her left. Shadow looked at her for several seconds. His gaze looked odd, as if it were loaded with...something. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably. _Why is he looking at me like that? It’s a simple question._

Finally, he spoke. “I’d stay in bed with her and cuddle. I have an unusually high body temperature, so she wouldn’t get cold.” Amy pondered this. _I’m always cold. That sounds really nice._ He continued, keeping eye contact. “I’d kiss her and tell her I loved her. We’d start the day together, and I’d make her breakfast.”

He didn’t look away. She held a hand over her heart and smiled warmly. “That’s actually really sweet, Shadow! I didn’t expect that!”

He leaned his arm against the couch and gave her a roguish smile. “I’m full of surprises.”

She felt a twinge of...confusion? She stared at his face for a while. _He’s smirking, but he somehow looks genuine..._

Sonic snorted, interrupting her reverie. “Yeah, well, I wouldn’t do any of that.” Amy turned to face him. He looked awfully chipper, not intimidated in the slightest. “I’d get right out of bed, race to the kitchen, and make her the fastest breakfast in the world. She’d barely have the chance to wake up before I’d have pancakes in bed for her.” His smile was brilliant.

Amy’s heart warmed. “Ooooo, that sounds perfect.” Amy looked back and forth between the two. _...This is tougher than I expected, buuuuut..._ She clasped her hands in her lap. “Those both sound really nice, but I have to give the edge to Sonic on this one. I’m always super hungry in the morning, and I get really grumpy when I’m hungry.”

Sonic let out a quick laugh. “And you don’t mess with Amy when she’s grumpy.”

Rouge gasped, as if scandalized that he’d say such a thing. Amy chuckled and held up her hands defensively. “No, no, he’s right. You don’t want to be around when the hammer comes out.”

Rouge laughed softly. “You’re damn right. Knuckles fears no man, but that hammer? I swear it haunts his dreams.”

Amy’s laughs died down. “So, yeah. Point to Sonic on that one. Early breakfast is perfect for me.” She stopped. _Right, I need to be objective._ “And he makes the best pancakes.”

Before she could look at Sonic, Shadow’s voice chimed in next to her. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He was staring out off into space. Amy cocked her head, perplexed.

“Why?” Sonic asked, echoing her thoughts. “You know she’s not actually your girlfriend, right?” His voice sounded almost mocking, an unusual tone for him.

Shadow shrugged. “These things are good to know.” His expression was serious again as he looked at her.

_The atmosphere is strange again. This is turning out weirder than I thought._

Rouge apparently read the room as well. She cleared her throat. “So! One point for Sonic. For round two, how about your best compliment?” All three of them made confused noises. Rouge crossed her arms and gave them an unimpressed look. “If you’re in a relationship, you need to know how to give your partner compliments. This is basic stuff!” All three nodded in agreement, and Rouge gave a curt nod. “Sonic, you get to go first this time.”

He didn’t talk right away. Amy turned to him and waited. _Sonic never hesitates. What’s the deal?_

He fidgeted for a moment, then spoke. “Amy, I’ve...I’ve always thought you were pretty.” He looked up at her shyly. “I never said so when we were younger because you were, ah...intimidating, but...yeah. I really do.” His tone and expression made it clear he wasn’t lying. He wasn’t just making it up for the sake of winning a game.

Her heart skipped a beat, and her smile was so wide that it made her cheeks hurt. “Thank you, Sonic! That makes me so happy!” _Forget the tipping point, tonight is already more than enough!_

She probably wouldn’t have turned around at all if Rouge hadn’t said, “Alright, Amy, it’s Shadow’s turn!” Amy looked up. From the look on Rouge’s face, it was obvious how happy she was for her. Amy giggled again and turned to Shadow.

By contrast, his face was blank. It surprised her. _That’s weird...Shadow’s my friend, so why isn’t he happy for me like Rouge is?_ She tried to shake it off. _Shadow doesn’t show much expression. That’s why. Right...?_

Before she could analyze things further, Shadow replied, his voice thoughtful. “There are a lot of things I could say, but without going over the top...I like what you’ve done with your quills.”

“My...quills?” she asked, confused.

“They’ve always been cute, but now that you’ve grown them out, you look more mature. They frame your face well.”

Amy was a little taken aback. “Really? I thought no one noticed.”

Shadow frowned. “How could they not notice? Has no one said anything?” He looked a little irritated.

Amy responded hesitantly, a bit puzzled at his reaction. “Well, I don’t exactly get many compliments on them. I don’t look right.” When she was met with silence, she tried again. “You know, because I’m a hedgehog? I’m supposed to be spiky like you two are,” she pointed out, glancing between Sonic and Shadow. They both looked confused. She tugged on one of her quills nervously and looked down. “My head _was_ spiky when I was a kid. I looked kind of like Sonic,” she joked. She looked back up, but no one was laughing. She winced and looked away, absently tugging a bit harder on her quill. “They just lost all their volume and fell flat as I got older, and I’m not sure why...it’s not the kind of thing you see a doctor about, right? It’s kind of embarrassing.” She glanced around. Everyone was still staring at her. She swallowed and sat up straighter. _Stop rambling, Amy. You’re fine. You’re okay._ She took a deep breath and put on a smile. “But it’s okay! I may not look like I’m supposed to, but I keep them styled, and I think they look nice! So there!” She crossed her arms and nodded decisively.

The others didn’t cheer up at her show of confidence. “Ames...I’m so sorry,” Sonic said next to her. His voice sounded pained, and his face was twisted with sympathy. “I had no idea.” Before she could try to brush it off, he pulled her into a hug. She let out a deep breath and felt some of the tension leave her body.

“Oh, hon, I didn’t know either,” Rouge added, sounding hurt. “I always thought it was on purpose, like you gelled them or something the way Knuckles does. I’ve always liked them.”

Amy pulled away from Sonic for fear of getting too emotional. _Tonight’s a **good** night. No tears!_ She smiled. “Thanks, guys.”

Her fingers reached up and started to mess with her quills again, but another set of hands threaded themselves into hers and carefully extricated them to stop the nervous twitch. Amy turned to look at Shadow, only to be caught off guard at his expression. He somehow looked more hurt than Sonic and Rouge. She felt a twinge of pain just from seeing how upset he clearly was. _Okay, so maybe Shadow’s more expressive than I thought._ He held her hand in both of his. “Amy Rose, I have never, _ever_ thought you looked wrong or out of place.” His eyes were fixed on hers, and he spoke as if no one else were listening. “For what it’s worth, I wouldn’t change one quill on your head. They’re a part of you.” He gently squeezed her hand. “The only thing I would change is that I took so long to say something. Your quills are lovely, and I’ve always thought so.” A soft smile made its way onto his face, and he carefully brushed a stray quill away from her face.

Amy’s heart suddenly pounded. _What was that? How did he...?_ Sonic had hugged her, which was nice. Rouge had reassured her, which was also nice...but Shadow was the only one who got to the root of the problem. She smiled shyly. “Thanks, Shadow. I needed to hear that.” She thought for a moment. “You know, I was considering getting them cut again, but now that I know _someone_ likes them this way...I think I might just leave them like this,” She looked up at him through her eyelashes and gave a winning smile. He grinned back, and it looked like he was about to say something when Amy heard an odd noise behind her. It was a soft thud, but it was repeating over and over, so rapidly that it would outpace a woodpecker. Amy looked over her shoulder to see Sonic sitting with his arms crossed, staring stubbornly straight ahead while he tapped his foot at a maddening pace. Amy held back a laugh. _God...I almost forgot where I was!_

Rouge glared at Sonic. “Don’t burn a hole in my carpet if you’re not willing to pay for it.”

Sonic stopped immediately and saluted. “Yes, ma’am!”

Amy giggled, and Rouge looked over at her. “Are you two done making eyes at each other, or should we leave?” She looked down to where Amy and Shadow were still holding hands.

“Oh! Whoops,” Amy jumped and pulled her hand away, smiling sheepishly at an amused Shadow.

Rouge smirked a little. “Good, because it’s my turn.”

Amy frowned, perplexed. “Your turn?”

Rouge crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair. “I want to compliment you, too! Can’t let the boys have all the fun.”

Amy knew Rouge well enough to know she was up to something, but now didn’t seem like the time to argue. She shrugged. “Compliments are compliments! No complaints here,” she encouraged, gesturing for Rouge to continue.

“You boys better pay attention,” she advised, pointing at Sonic and Shadow. _“This_ is how you compliment her, got it?” She turned her focus back to Amy. “When I met you, Amy Rose, you were a hot mess,” she laughed. “You had strength and speed and you cared about your friends, but your temper was always sending you in the wrong direction. Bad guys kidnapped you, and you were easy to mess with...I may know that from experience,” she admitted with a smile. Amy grinned back. “But over time, you got better. You felt too weak, so you made yourself stronger. You felt too slow, so you ran until you were fast enough. You learned to take out your anger on punching bags instead of friends and learned new techniques until nobody was dumb enough to try and kidnap you.”

“Heh! Yeah,” Sonic cut in. “Even Eggman goes pale when she—”

“SONIC! _My_ compliment, not yours.” Rouge scolded him as if she were reprimanding a child. Sonic went wide-eyed and wilted back into the couch. Amy covered her mouth to hide a laugh. Rouge turned back to her, and her expression softened. “But none of that is really the point.”

“Huh?”

Rouge laughed a little at her dumbfounded expression. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s impressive. I just care more about _why_ you did it.” Amy’s eyes went a little wider. _Does she know...?_ The gleam in Rouge’s eyes answered her question. “None of it is for you. Not one bit. Every minute you’ve put into bettering yourself has been because you wanted to protect everyone else. You didn’t pick up a hammer because you like beating people up. You fight off kidnappers because you don’t want to be used against anyone, not because getting kidnapped is uncomfortable or inconvenient. You’re here to protect Cream, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles—all of us!” Amy could tell Sonic and Shadow were looking at her, but she didn’t look away. “And still—still! To this day, I know that even if you were the weakest person on the battlefield and you knew you’d lose, you’d still charge into battle without hesitation, swinging your giant hammer the whole way to protect your friends. I wish I had half the guts you do.”

Amy opened her mouth to respond, then closed it again. She laughed and shook her head. “Rouge, you’re way too good with people. Going out and explaining my life’s purpose like that.” She beamed, and Rouge smiled back. “I’ve been working hard for so many years, and...yeah. That pretty much sums it up, I guess.” She looked down, suddenly shy, but then her eyes lit up. _Rouge knew I was feeling down about the quills thing, and she didn’t want me to have to judge or keep moving with the competition until I had my confidence back, so she bought me some time...and gave me a way out._ Amy looked back up and smiled again. “And for that? You win this round, Rouge.”

Rouge’s smile turned cheeky, and Sonic and Shadow looked at Amy, baffled. “I still liked everything from this round, really! But my strength and my passion for others are what I’ve put the most time and effort into.”

Rouge clarified. “Amy _is_ pretty, and she always looks nice. Those things are always nice to hear, but the best compliment, particularly for a girl who works as hard as she does, is one about her accomplishments. Things she’s chosen and done for herself, not just things she was born with. Understand?” Amy grinned when the other two nodded. “Good. I’m saying this because I want whoever Amy winds up with to know how to give a good compliment! And Amy?” she asked, her tone turning saccharine. “If someone you’re dating doesn’t treat you right, you just let me know, and I’ll take care of ‘em. I’ll make it look like an accident,” she finished, winking.

Amy laughed with a mixture of humor and gratitude. “Thanks, Rouge! Let’s hope I never have to find out if you’re kidding.” She thought she heard Shadow mutter _she’s not_ under his breath, but she couldn’t tell for sure.

“Alright, alright, that’s fair...” Sonic said, voice sounding a bit shaky from the threat. “But you can’t pick Rouge every time, or we’ll never reach a consensus!”

“Don’t worry, hon, I’ll keep out of it past this point. That was a special case. So, where are we...?” She counted on her fingers. “Sonic has one, I have one, and Shadow...still at zero? You better step things up, Romeo,” Rouge teased.

Shadow didn’t seem bothered. “It’s not a race, and I’ve learned a lot already.” He turned to Amy and gave a small smile. “I’m enjoying this.”

Amy cocked her head. _What does he mean?_

Rouge wasn’t concerned. “Well, if all you’re looking for is enjoyment, then I might as well make the next round kissing. Everyone wants their boyfriend to be a good kisser, right? Shadow, you’re up.”

“Um!” All heads turned to Amy at her quick exclamation, so she explained, feeling bashful. “I’ve been saving my first kiss for Sonic, so—I’ll still do the competition, just...can Sonic go first, please? No offense, Shadow.”

Shadow met her nervous smile with a casual shrug. “Whichever makes you more comfortable.”

“Of course, Ames!” Amy turned to see Sonic, who jumped up from the couch and held his hand out for her. “Let’s do this properly.”

Amy’s heart leapt, and she took Sonic’s hand and stood in front of him. She resisted the urge to jump around and celebrate. Instead, she just stood half a foot away from him with a giddy smile and butterflies in her stomach. Sonic was smiling, too, but he looked a lot calmer. He took both of her hands in his and leaned down. _Oh...already? Ok..._

She’d thought it was cute at first that he’d wanted to hold hands with her, but they got in the way. He was kind of far away, so it was tough to reach him. She had to stand on her tiptoes, leaning up and forward unsteadily. At last, their lips met, and it was warm...and brief. The awkward ordeal ended far too soon before he pulled away and let go of her hands. He smiled proudly. _Not sure what for. That didn’t feel too special to me...was it the lack of lead-in? This isn’t a very romantic context, I’ll give him that. Maybe the setting makes the sparks._ She smiled back at him awkwardly.

“That’s it?” Shadow’s voice from behind Amy didn’t sound judgmental, just legitimately confused.

Sonic narrowed his eyes. “Well, yeah. What’s wrong with that? I’m not gonna do anything obscene in front of other people,” he defended, grinning at Amy.

Shadow looked at Sonic as if he were a child. “Amy Rose has been saving her first kiss for you all her life, and that’s all you did for her? It’s a wasted opportunity.”

Amy wanted to defend Sonic the way she always did...but Shadow was right.

Rouge stayed silent in the background, just gnawing on a cookie and enjoying the show.

“I didn’t want to embarrass her or anything, that’s all,” Sonic shot back, crossing his arms. “What would _you_ have done?”

“Hmph.” A smile spread across Shadow’s face as he took one of Amy’s hands in his own. “Funny that you should ask.” Shadow stepped closer to Amy. She felt the fingers of his free hand touch her side and reach around to the small of her back to gently pull her closer until there was no space left between them. She looked up into his eyes to find they were full of mischief. “What do you say I show Sonic how he _should have_ kissed you?”

That expression was new. So was the feeling of being this close to him. She checked over her shoulder to see Sonic looking at her a new way, too. He looked angry, almost...jealous? Was that even possible for Sonic?

_Hmph. If **that’s** the case, maybe he should’ve done more for me when it was his turn or not dragged me into this in the first place._ Amy smirked and turned back to Shadow, liking his look better. “I like that idea.”

Shadow pushed her quills away from her face to touch her cheek with his free hand, and his face shifted from teasing to tender, surprising her. She wrapped one arm around his neck and hesitantly rested her other hand on his shoulder, and she leaned in as he did, feeling the tone of the encounter shift as they did so. She knew now that he wasn’t lying when he claimed he had a high body temperature, as she was already warmer than she’d been all night just from being in his arms. Shadow’s eyes had always stood out to her, but they were even more eye-catching up close. He wet his lips, reminding her to do the same, and he glanced down when she did so. He tilted his head, prompting her to mirror his action, and he guided her face toward his. Her eyes slid shut at the first contact, a simple brush of lips.

Amy pushed forward a little, pressing her lips more firmly to his. He responded by moving his lips against hers, starting up a rhythm that was slow and easy to follow so she could keep up. A traitorous thought buzzed into her head that told her she should have kissed Shadow first after all. She softened the idea into a more palatable “this is more instructive than Sonic’s was,” but it wasn’t just that it was instructive, and she knew it. The way he took his time with her made the contrast between him and Sonic undeniable. It left more than enough time for her to notice every pleasurable sensation he made her feel. She’d never been close enough to pick up on it before, but Shadow had a faint musky scent. It wasn’t overpowering, but it made itself known. She wasn’t sure whether it was his cologne or not. All she knew was that it was alluring and drew her in the same way his warmth did. _I could get used to being this close to Shadow._ She tried to banish the idea, but it was a heavy task when he was still kissing her, slowly, patiently. He slipped his hand from her cheek to the back of her head. His fingers brushed against her sensitive scalp and gently held her there. She shivered a little and sped up the pace a little, and he followed. Their kisses became more open-mouthed, and she found she enjoyed the feeling of sharing breath with him. Their contact elicited the sparks she’d been missing earlier with Sonic, making her heart flutter unexpectedly.

As they fed more passion into their actions, Shadow pulled her a little closer, and she arched her back, pressing into him farther. The hand she’d placed on his shoulder drifted down to his chest, and she felt that his white chest fur was softer than the rest of him. It somehow seemed cute to her. More importantly, though, it became abundantly clear that the two of them were physically compatible, too, far more than she would have predicted. It wasn’t just their lips. He was tall enough that she had to tilt her head up to meet his, but he was easily within reach, especially when he was holding her close like this—a position that made her aware of how well their bodies _fit_ together. The knowledge made her shudder a bit before she pushed it out of her mind.

Shadow’s tongue poked curiously at her lips, and she let him in without a moment’s hesitation. The careful strokes of his soft tongue made her knees weak. She clung onto him to stay grounded. When she was younger, Amy never understood why anyone would be into this, as it just looked gross to her, but she definitely saw the appeal now. When she reciprocated, his fingers tightened on her body. He pulled back a bit before tilting his head more and kissing her more deeply than before. His passion made heat flow through her body and settle in her lower stomach. She barely managed to hold in her voice.

The one thing that was most blatant, above all else, was the care he was putting into pleasing her, because these weren’t the actions of someone trying to prove a point. They were the actions of a person enjoying an intimate moment with someone they had feelings for. He wasn’t treating her like a man who wanted to prove he’d be a good boyfriend _in theory._ No, Shadow was saying something more than that.

_Is Shadow...in love with me?_

Shadow’s fingers threaded into her quills and carefully pulled her away before either of them could get carried away. He stayed close, pressing their foreheads together and panting softly with her, fixing her with a heated look that answered her silent question, without a doubt.

_Yes._

A low whistle made Amy jump. She turned her head to see Rouge fanning herself. “You two are actually pretty hot together,” she pointed out, laughing as she did so. “Really took your time with that one, didn’t you?” She winked at Amy.

Amy flinched and pulled her arms away in embarrassment. Shadow let go of her. She reluctantly stepped away to fend off the urge to just latch onto him again and stay there. A nervous laugh escaped her lips. She ignored the sudden chill and clasped her hands behind her back, somehow feeling guilty.

Rouge glanced between her and Shadow and grinned. “You know, Amy, if things don’t work out with Blue,” she joked, nodding to Sonic, “maybe you could... _switch sides._ They do look alike, don’t th—”

“They’re nothing alike!”

“She wouldn’t do that!”

“That’s a fun idea.”

Amy, Sonic, and Shadow all responded simultaneously, and what followed was an uneasy silence. Rouge’s gaze flitted between all three of them, and she sucked in air through her teeth. “Yikes...so, uh...anyway! Who won that round, Amy?” Amy thought she could hear Rouge mutter “as if I even have to ask...” under her breath.

Amy sighed. “Shadow did.”

“Ames?” The voice that came from her right was so small and pained that she wasn’t even sure it was Sonic until she turned to him. He looked hurt.

Amy winced. “Sorry, Sonic, but I have to be objective...and from, uh...a technical standpoint? He...was better.” Sonic’s eyes were wide and sad. She sighed. “Come on, don’t look at me like that. I’m sure you’ll get better if you keep practicing!”

Sonic put on a half-smile and gave a thumbs-up. “Yeah! Sure.”

She smiled nervously. There was an empty beat that hung around for a second, like everyone expected something else to happen. Amy knew that if this had happened even twenty minutes ago, she would have used this opportunity to flirt with Sonic, to ask if he needed help “practicing.”

_But I didn’t like it the first time, and now I know how much better it can be. I hope I don’t feel this way about kissing Sonic forever._

“Okay!” Rouge declared with an awkward smile. “That’s one point to Shadow, so we’re all tied! It’s anyone’s game!” Everyone in the room knew that wasn’t quite true, that things had shifted, but no one wanted to say it out loud. “Why don’t we try something lighter for the next round, shall we?”

“Sounds great!” Amy said gratefully, letting out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. She sat back down on the couch, and Sonic and Shadow did the same.

Rouge continued. “Alright! The best way to become a boyfriend in the first place is to plan out a fun, romantic first date. How would you two do that? Shadow, you first.”

Shadow didn’t spend even a second thinking. “I’d pick her up in the afternoon with my motorcycle and drive her into Central City. There’s a nice bakery downtown I’d take her to. It’s near that scenic stretch in the park that follows the river. I’d walk and chat with her for a while until we reached the restaurant I’d have reservations for. It has outdoor dining, and the view of the sunset over the river is divine. Once we’d had our fill of food and conversation, I’d pay the bill and drive her home...although if it went really well, I’d offer to bring her to a spot out of town with a great view of the stars.”

He smiled cordially at Amy afterward, having recited it flawlessly as if he’d run it through his head a hundred times. Rouge snorted. “Hon, was that all off the cuff?”

He shrugged, but didn’t take his eyes off Amy. “Something like that.”

The concept flashed through Amy’s mind. _It’s perfect. **Too** perfect. I’ve always wanted to ride a motorcycle and feel the wind in my quills. I love cute bakeries and sweets. I love walking and chatting in the park. I love outdoor seating, sunsets, stargazing...everything romantic. How..._

Shadow smirked a little, and her face colored. _Right...he’s in love with me. He’s probably put **a lot** of thought into this...and apparently, he knows me better than I give him credit for._ She gave a small smile, shook herself off, and turned around.

“Sonic! Your turn!” She fixed him with a brilliant smile. _This’ll be a cinch, right, Sonic? You’ve known me a lot longer than Shadow has, and I’ve given you plenty of hints. Comeback time!_

Sonic must have agreed, because his confident smile had returned. “Getting to know new people can be stressful, so I’d have us do something relaxing. I’d invite her over to my place and order us some pizza. We could watch a movie—her choice—and cuddle. Sounds nice, right?” He grinned.

She scratched her chin skeptically. “The thing is, those are both great dates and sound really fun, but Sonic? That’s not a first date. That’s for later in a relationship, when you know each other better and you’re more comfortable.”

His face fell. “Really? Why?”

She side-eyed him. “It’s too intimate for a girl you don’t know very well. Besides, how can you get to know someone if you’re watching a movie? You can’t hold a conversation.”

“Oh, that’s fine!” He waved it off, relaxing again. “If it’s someone like you, I already know you, so that’s not a problem.”

Amy’s eyes narrowed. “You don’t know me as a girlfriend, though.”

He cocked his head. “Is there a difference?”

Amy’s heart clenched. Her mental image of Sonic dimmed a shade, becoming a little less sanguine. Her expression turned stony, and she turned her head away. “Shadow wins this one. What’s next, Rouge?”

She didn’t look to her right again, though she could still see Sonic’s baffled expression out of the corner of her eye. She looked over to Shadow just enough to see him looking at her with concern. She gave him a small smile of reassurance, and he nodded, relieved.

Rouge looked between the three of them anxiously for a moment more, then let out a sigh. She forced a bright smile onto her face. “Let’s keep things light once more, shall we? Being nurturing is an essential skill, so forth and so on...so Sonic, it’s your turn to go first! Cuddle with Amy. Go.” Her expression looked tired. Amy almost laughed. _I don’t think any of us were expecting this much drama._

The look on Sonic’s face was hopeful and apologetic. She could tell he felt bad and wanted to make it up to her. It was obvious he wasn’t happy with how things were going, and she smiled back at him. _This is the Sonic I know. The Sonic I love! He’s disappointed me a couple times tonight, but that doesn’t mean either of us care any less. It’s just a bad night._ She channeled her usual self, the one who’d be thrilled at the prospect of cuddling with Sonic, and shifted over to him. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

She felt safe and a little warmer in his arms, just as she’d thought would be the case based on the few hugs she got from him. She’d always known he cared deep down, and it was more obvious than ever now.

The mood was swiftly spoiled. He didn’t push her away too soon or get bored, for which she was grateful. Instead, the problem was accidental, if painful.

“OUCH!” She flinched as something sharp stabbed her on the top of her head. She tried to pull away, but her quills got caught on his, and she was jabbed again. She whined and managed to get away from him, holding her head at the stinging sensation. She checked to make sure none of their quills had been ripped out.

“Sorry, Ames!” Sonic said quickly, his voice concerned and regretful as he held onto the side of his own head. “I really didn’t mean to, I just haven’t done this kind of thing in a while.”

Hearing the embarrassment in his voice, she smiled at him, wincing and pulling her hands away as the pain subsided. “It’s okay. I know it was an accident. It was nice until the end,” she complimented, laughing a little. He gave a grateful nod and smiled in agreement.

“You two okay?” Rouge asked worriedly. “I’ve been jabbed by Knuckles’ quills. It’s not fun.” Both of them nodded, and her expression calmed down. “Good. If you’re ready, Amy, it’s Shadow’s turn.”

Amy turned to her left, shifting toward him apprehensively. It wasn’t exactly comforting to immediately cuddle with another person who was covered in quills. She settled next to him and tentatively leaned toward him.

Shadow smirked and shook his head. “Hmph. Not like that.” He slipped his hands under her knees and against her back, then lifted her, unceremoniously placing her onto the couch to sit between his legs and lean against his chest. She yelped, then laughed at the sudden action. He wasn’t done, though. He reached to the side of the couch and tipped the recliner back so she was lying on his upper body, head tucked under his chin, safe from any accidental quill incidents. One of his hands rested on her back and held her close, and the other threaded gently into her quills to rub softly against her scalp, soothing the pain from Sonic’s mistake.

“Is this okay?” Amy shivered at his whispered voice in her ear.

It wasn’t the first time she’d noticed Shadow had a nice voice, but it _was_ the first time she’d noticed it while lying on top of him in his arms, caged in by his comforting warmth and tantalizing scent. _I never want to leave. Ever._ Instead of saying that, she murmured back, “Yeah...this is nice.” She’d replied as quietly as possible against his chest so that Sonic and Rouge couldn’t hear her, as she was sure her tone sounded at least a little aroused.

They didn’t notice, but Shadow definitely did, if his soft laugh was any indication. She could feel the vibrations of his body underneath her. “Good.” She held in a whine and stroked his soft chest fur, and she thought she could feel him press his lips to the top of her head.

Once again, his intentions were apparent. He wasn’t trying to win a contest, he was enjoying sharing warmth and contact the way he wanted to with a woman he loved. This wasn’t like the cutesy, innocent cuddling she’d done with Sonic, it was the intimate way you’d hold someone in the hopes that it would lead to something more, and that was impossible to ignore. He’d somehow easily warmed her up to the idea, even though she never would have considered it an hour ago. Somewhere along the way, her muscles went limp and pliant in his arms, and her eyes slid shut.

Amy wasn’t sure how much time passed while her stress melted away and she casually wondered how long Shadow had wanted to do this with her, but Sonic’s apprehensive voice jumped in earlier than she’d hoped. “Who won?”

Amy’s eyes blinked open heavily. “Shadow did. Sorry, Sonic.” She gave a sleepy smile.

Sonic looked sadder than she’d anticipated. “Oh...okay. Was it because of the, ah...incident?”

Amy bit her lip. A part of her wanted to lie and reassure him, but she knew she couldn’t. “No, this just...feels really nice. He’s a better cuddler, period.”

A flash of irritation flitted through Sonic’s eyes. “What does he have that I don’t?” His eyes darted in her direction, and then he turned away, crossed his arms, and added, “What can I change?”

Amy and Rouge both cringed, though Shadow seemed unbothered. “He...” She frowned, trying to find something, anything, that would spare Sonic’s feelings. _Welcoming warmth. Alluring scent. Affection. Care. Knowledge of sensitive spots. Initiative. Intimacy. Tenderness. Frankly, sex appeal...and...uh...._ She wracked her brain, and then her expression brightened. “His chest fur is really soft! It’s like a fluffy pillow.” Her smile was awkward.

Sonic looked down at his own bare chest. His jaw clenched. “Great. Good to know.” He tried to hide a glare. There was an uncomfortable silence before he looked back to Shadow and Amy’s position and glowered. “You can let her go now, you know. The round is over. You already won.”

Shadow pulled his hands away, and Amy immediately missed them. He held them in the air and grinned, his expression smug. “She’s free to go anytime she wants.”

Amy didn’t move. Her comfort was interrupted by exasperation with Sonic’s sour attitude. Thankfully, Rouge answered for her.

“You know, Sonic, if I didn’t know any better, I’d assume you were jealous.”

Sonic balked. “Of course I’m not! What would I be jealous over?”

Amy had had just about enough, but Shadow answered, his tone playful. “It’s okay, this kind of thing happens. Sorry, Sonic, but I’m not going to cuddle with you.” Rouge and Amy laughed.

Sonic didn’t see the humor in the joke, matching Shadow’s lighthearted grin with an impatient scowl. “I’m not jealous of Amy, I’m—”

Silence hung in the air before Amy snapped, “Sonic the hedgehog, you do _not_ get to drag me in to be a judge for your bickering and then get mad when I enjoy myself.” She narrowed her eyes in irritation but didn’t move. “You either like me, or you don’t. I’m single, so I can do whatever I want. You’ve had plenty of years to change that.”

Sonic’s lips formed a flat line, but he couldn’t argue. Instead, he sighed and turned to Rouge. “What’s the next round?”

Rouge shrugged. “Sorry, Blue, but Shadow already won, fair and square. He won at kissing, first dates, and cuddling. That’s three out of five.”

No one spoke for a few seconds until a voice shattered the silence.

“Best four out of seven.”

Three sets of eyes locked onto Sonic, then looked at each other. Rouge’s nervous voice replied. “Sonic, hon...I don’t think that’s a good idea. Why don’t you cut your losses? He’d only have to win one more.”

Her sympathetic tone didn’t sway him. “I’m still not convinced he’d be a better boyfriend than I would. That’s all.”

Amy kept her eyes on Sonic. Despite everything, sympathy rose in her heart. _He’s such a brat sometimes...but I know what this is like. I watched him date Sally. I saw them kiss and cuddle and say they loved each other...and I felt like shit the whole time. The frustration, the inferiority, the loneliness...it’s unbearable. He may have no right to talk to me like this, but I don’t need to tease him, either._

Amy sighed and reluctantly stood up, then sat back down between Sonic and Shadow. “One more.”

The others all looked at her, confused. She locked eyes with all of them, then repeated herself. “Just one more. We’ll do one more round...but it won’t be easy for you, Sonic. Right, Rouge?”

Rouge’s eyes opened a little wider, but she let out a deep breath. “I can do that...but only if everyone wants to. Is that okay?”

Sonic nodded eagerly, and Shadow shrugged. “Fine by me.”

Amy nodded slowly. “Let’s do this.”

Rouge looked between them, then muttered something along the lines of “This is _not_ how I planned to spend my Friday night.” She grabbed another cookie and munched on it, then thought for a long time. She nodded, resigned. “That’ll work. For most romantic relationships, one of the most important qualities is sexuality.”

“Hedgehog orgy,” Shadow suggested in a seductive, sarcastic tone, fixing Rouge with a goofy grin. He and Amy laughed, and even Sonic snorted. Rouge gagged jokingly, then smiled and laughed with them.

“No way are any of you having sex on my couch!” She shook her head vehemently. “No, you two are going to prove you can talk dirty. And whisper in her ear,” Rouge clarified hurriedly. “Something tells me I do _not_ want to hear this.”

Amy could tell Rouge had taken her suggestion that it shouldn’t be an easy round for Sonic. Shadow had the better voice of the two by far, and pretty much every girl Amy knew—including herself, apparently—thought he was sexy. To top it off, he had confidence where it counted, and he evidently knew Amy even better than Sonic did. She gulped, already anticipating whatever it was he’d tell her.

“Can I go first?” Amy was surprised to hear Sonic’s hopeful voice. “I know I’m the one who insisted on this, so I might as well get myself out of the way first, right?”

His voice was a little shaky, and she cocked her head, trying to figure out his real intentions. His face reminded her of every time she’d been terrified while waiting in line for something nerve-wracking, and that’s when she understood. _He’s getting it out of the way so he doesn’t have to wait through Shadow’s turn while he’s nervous._ She smiled, finding the approach a little endearing.

“Sure. No problem!” She shuffled over to Sonic. He kept his distance a little, and it made her wonder if he was anxious about being close to her for this. He leaned in and cupped his hand in front of her ear.

“Everyone knows I’m the fastest thing alive, and I can turn a girl on quicker than anyone else.” His voice was more seductive than usual, but it still held the slightly cheesy tone it always had. Amy resisted the urge to laugh. “I’ll blow her mind quicker than she can spell _SONIC SPEED_ and run _rings_ around the competition.” _Oh, God...Sonic, no!_ She tried to keep her mouth shut and clenched her fists to keep from shaking in mirth. _The puns, the cheesiness...it hurts! And...does he think it’s **good** to rush through sex? Wow. I think I’m starting to understand why Sally broke up with him._ “And once we’re done, we can cuddle and she can fall asleep in my arms knowing I’ll be there to keep her safe.” Amy’s face soured. _Sonic, you were so bad at protecting me from Eggman that I had to buck up and learn how to give him a beatdown myself._ Sonic pulled away from her and grinned. He winked and gave a corny thumbs up. “How was _that?”_

Resisting the urge to laugh was a herculean feat, but Amy managed, just barely. It took physical effort to maintain a casual smile. “Good! Thanks.” He smirked, clearly feeling triumphant. She held up a hand in front of the right side of her face to shield him from her silent merriment, concealing her laughter as much as possible. She felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. Rouge averted her eyes and covered her mouth, apparently having seen all she needed to know on Amy’s face. Shadow was looking away, too, a much kinder gesture than he’d usually afford to Sonic.

Sonic misunderstood her reaction. “Looks like someone’s flustered, huh?” It sounded like he was trying to be suggestive, but it just didn’t fit with anything Amy knew about Sonic. She admired him. She was in love with him. He was a hero, and she wanted to be with him more than anything, but...

When she got right down to it, Amy couldn’t think of a time when she’d pictured herself having sex with Sonic. It was a fact she’d aggressively pushed out of her mind, vaguely thinking to herself that it would naturally change once the time came, that it was just hard to imagine it out of context. It was easy to convince herself of this when she stubbornly refused to look at or think about anyone else that way, attractive or not...but tonight? With Shadow? There hadn’t been a way for her to avoid the concept, and she was starting to think that wasn’t a bad thing after all. _Maybe I needed this. Maybe this is important._

Rouge was merciful enough not to rush Amy to the next part, so she had enough time to get herself under control. She took a few deep breaths and hoped her face wasn’t too red from holding in laughs. Then again, Sonic seemed to think he did a fantastic job, so maybe he’d just think she was blushing.

She didn’t look back at Sonic, afraid she’d start laughing all over again. Instead, she turned to see that Shadow was looking her way again, leaning back against the couch with one arm draped over the back of it. He extended his other arm toward her and crooked a finger at her, beckoning her closer with a smirk.

As if pulled by an unseen force, Amy slid over to him and leaned against him. _Why is my heart pounding already?_ He reached his arm around her and pulled her closer until her head was resting against his shoulder, facing him so her right ear was next to his lips. Her face was tucked into the crook between his chin and shoulder, where the scent she now craved was apparently strongest. She took a deep breath as quietly as she could, trying to pull in as much of it as possible while hoping no one would notice. It made her toes curl. _He hasn’t even started, and I already can’t focus because I can’t stop thinking about how much I love being in his arms. How has all of this developed in one night?_

Shadow delicately cradled her head against him and covered her ear with his other hand. The moment he spoke, she shivered, warmth be damned. If his voice was enticing when he spoke normally, it was maddening when he whispered in her ear. “I can tell you’ve been waiting for this since the round started...but you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this to you.” His tone was smug. Right from the start, he wasn’t maintaining any illusions that this was hypothetical or impersonal. No, he was painting a picture for her ears alone, just as she’d known he would.

_Even now, he’s already won. I could call it off right now without a doubt._ But of course she wouldn’t do that. She knew that, and he did, too.

“For most of your life, you’ve exhausted yourself by chasing someone who’s always in a rush. Don’t you want someone who’s willing to slow down and give you the affection and pleasure you crave? I’d take my time with you. I would spend _hours_ pleasing you if you’d let me, _Amy Rose.”_ Amy gasped softly when he whispered her name. She grasped at his chest fur, resisting the urge to verbally respond. “I wouldn’t even wait until we were in bed. After a long day, I’d be there at the door to give you the attention you deserve. I know how hard you work, Rose.”

_It’s like he’s reading my mind. I talk about how draining it can be working for the Resistance, but I feel like no one listens. He gets me. He **cares.**_ A small smile spread across her face.

He wasn’t done, not by a long shot. “You know what it’s like to kiss me. Imagine that, after a long day, but I’d run my hands all down your body, stimulating every soft spot you have. I’d find them all if only you asked. I’d keep kissing you and caressing you until you went limp in my arms, and then I’d carry you bridal style to the shower.”

_Not even the bed yet? He’s thought out every step. How much time has he spent thinking about this?_

“I’d tell you how much I cared, tell you all the things I love about you as the water soaked us head to toe. I’d gently wash every inch of your body, then massage your stiff muscles until you were completely relaxed, coaxing out every bit of stress from the day. I’d rub every part of you and tell you how beautiful and sexy you are.”

Amy’s breath caught as she sighed. She spread her legs subconsciously as she felt heat gather between them. Her muscles quivered. _I can’t remember the last time someone called me beautiful...and no one’s ever called me sexy._ His voice was seductive but sincere, and she knew he meant every word.

“I’d kiss you for a while longer under the spray, loving the feeling of your body against mine. You felt how well we fit together when we were kissing and cuddling, didn’t you? I did.” Her lips trembled as she willed herself not to respond. “I’d turn off the water and dry us off, then carry you to our bedroom,” he whispered. She barely held in a whine. Something about the way he’d called it _our_ bedroom, and the implications of them sharing a bed, hit her in the heart harder than she expected. She’d never dreamed that Sonic would ever want to settle down and _live_ with her, and though she pushed it out of her mind, she couldn’t deny it hurt.

_But Shadow isn’t Sonic. And I don’t want him to be._

“I’d carry you in front of me, so you’d be facing me. Of course, we’d start kissing again. Just from today, I can tell it’s hard to stop, so it would be a little tough to get to the bed, but we’d manage.” His voice sounded whimsical, and Amy smiled again in agreement. _Why have I never noticed how much fun Shadow can be?_ “Before long, you’d be lying in bed underneath me.” His fingers softly stroked the quills on the side of her head. The contrast between his dirty words and his gentle fingers made her face flush. “I’d take my time savoring your entire body, slowly sucking, kissing, and stroking my way down over your lips, your neck, your shoulders, your breasts, your waist and hips, then your stomach, and even farther down...”

She grasped his soft chest fur even harder. She knew her tail was wagging furiously, but she wasn’t terribly embarrassed about the involuntary reaction, as she’d temporarily forgotten Sonic and Rouge existed. Her eyes squeezed shut. She could barely handle it. _Shadow, you’re so forward...but god, please don’t stop._

“I want to make you wet, Rose,” he admitted shamelessly, his voice caressing her ears like soft velvet. She shuddered and panted, and she pressed her knees together. _No worries there...you already have._ “And I would—with my mouth, my hands, anything—for as long as you wanted. And then, once you were shaking and begging, I’d make love to you for as long as we could stand it. I’d make you come so many times that you wouldn’t be able to walk by the time I was done with you.” Amy felt her body grow hotter at the idea, not doubting his ability to do so. She pushed her thighs together even more. “You have no idea how many times I’ve pictured this.” _I dunno, it’s starting to get pretty clear..._ “I could tell you every vivid, filthy detail of what I want to do to you. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Amy’s breath hitched, and she nodded just slightly.

He chuckled quietly, breath ghosting against her ear. She shivered. “I could...but I think I’d rather show you.” Her eyes shot open. _Wait..._

“Come to me when you want a demonstration.” As he pulled away, he bit her ear.

“AAAHHHHH!!!!!”

Amy slapped a hand over her mouth and instantly sat up bolt-straight, face red as a tomato. Her ear stung just a little from the pleasurable, slightly painful nip he’d given it. She sat there for a moment, just blinking, clenching the hem of her shorts with her free hand, and trying to pretend she hadn’t just moaned in front of three of her closest friends. Her eyes darted over to Shadow. He looked more pleased with himself than he had all night—and that was saying something.

Well...one of them clearly didn’t mind, but that didn’t make it much better.

Rouge’s eyes were wide, and her expression was half awkward, half sympathetic. She half-smiled. Sonic’s face was red, but indignation soon took over. “You—SHADOW!” he snarled, trying to bury his embarrassment under his anger. “I don’t know what you said, but you...embarrassed her! How could you?!” He scrambled to his feet and rushed over to grab Amy’s hand. “Come on, Amy. Let’s get away from this _pervert._ I’ll bring you home.”

In the back of her mind, Amy wondered whether Sonic actually believed the words he said, or whether he was just jealous again. He pulled her to her feet, and she almost fell right back down because her legs were so shaky from what Shadow had just done. She carefully straightened up and followed Sonic out.

For a moment, Amy was conflicted. She didn’t want to leave yet, and she didn’t appreciate that Sonic was essentially manhandling her and making the decision for her. As much as she wanted to just lean on Shadow and listen to him talk all night, though...

She’d never been more embarrassed in her life.

As Sonic huffed and dragged her out with him, Rouge waved, trying not to laugh. “Make good choices, hon!”

“Yeah. Make good _choices,_ Rose.” When she looked back at Shadow, he winked. His expression hovered somewhere between love and lust. It was _technically_ the same farewell, but the meaning was undeniably different.

On top of that, the alluring tone of his voice sent a thrill up her spine, reminding her of everything he’d just said to her. She gulped and tried not to blush. _Fuck...am I going to think of that every damn time I hear his voice now?!_

The door shut. Rouge’s gaze snapped to Shadow. “Sooo, what the hell was that?” Her face looked odd, as if she were torn between about five different emotions.

He turned to her, still smiling. “Just a bunch of things Sonic should have done years ago.”

She sighed and shook her head, but she was smiling. “You know she’s not going to get over him in just one night, right?”

He picked up another cookie and looked at it fondly, then took a bite. He gazed at the door while he chewed, looking sated. He smirked. “I know. This was just the tipping point I’ve been waiting for.”

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously considered naming this fic "Mobius' Most Eligible Bachelor" because I thought it would be funny. Luckily, I decided that was a little too much.


End file.
